


Black & White

by Ulanqab



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulanqab/pseuds/Ulanqab





	Black & White

Black and White

世间充满了稀奇古怪、荒唐透顶的事情。比如：  
Charles是一个恶魔。别把他想成青面獠牙的样子，实际上他唇红齿白、牛奶般的皮肤上有些可爱的小雀斑，显得他更加天真无辜，尤其当你看着他的蓝眼睛，如爱琴海一般清澈的眼睛。总之你会原谅他的一切，然而他是一个恶魔。  
看来神意总是和我们凡人所想的不同。比如：  
Erik是一个天使。他也不是插着一副雪白翅膀的样子，他灰绿色的眼睛总有一种抑郁和深沉的色调，尤其当他不说话的时候，那眼神简直阴恻恻到让人害怕；同样，他偶尔笑起来也是非常可怕的，仿佛要咬人的鲨鱼。Erik微皱的眉头和可怕的牙齿并没有改变他是一个天使的事实。  
事情总归不是我们想的那样。

“04:32 圣安德鲁斯公立医院，达尔文。”Emma揉了揉太阳穴，金发在圣光披拂下闪烁出耀眼的光芒，她比较像凡人所想象的天使模样——金发碧眼，带着温柔的笑意，周身散发出白金色的柔光。  
当然这些在Erik眼中就是，像美杜莎一样邪恶的头发、凝视她就会夺走生命的眼神，虚伪浅薄毫无真诚的假笑，柔光，算了吧，Erik讨厌这一套迷惑人心的东西。  
“Darwin？”Erik似乎“哼”了一声，或许连哼都懒得哼，“什么时候冒犯上帝的人都能够进天堂了？”（注①）  
“Erik，”Emma假笑了一下，避免触动到她精心保养的眼周皮肤，“你说的那位先生已经来了一段时间了，我们说的是一位不幸车祸去世并且捐献了自己的眼角膜和肝脏的年轻人，一位真正践行平等、博爱精神的黑人先生。你懂得流程，去把他接回来。”  
“别用命令语气。”Erik穿上黑色风衣，看起来更像是恶魔而非天使了。  
“那么，请，把他接回来。”Emma着重了“请”字。

04:32 Erik降临公立医院的病房门前，看到一个穿着卡其色毛呢大衣戴着便帽看报纸的男人，当他从报纸中抬起头来时，Erik觉得或许应该形容他为男孩？更合适一些。  
“您迟到了，”蓝眼睛的男孩对他微笑着打招呼，好像他们是久别重逢的好友一般。  
Erik确信他听清了Emma说他要接的是一位年轻黑人，所以他迟疑了一刻，等对方介绍自己的身份，——他已经大概猜到了，偶尔会有这样的情况，就是天堂和地狱都会派来使者，而灵魂的去向通常取決于两个使者谁更会迷惑人心。  
Erik觉得自己毫无胜算。  
对方看起来真的，太，Erik无法形容。不是圣光玄虚的那一套，这个人微笑注视你的眼神，就让人足以甘心奉上灵魂。  
——天堂需要的是这样的人，而不是Erik这样，一笑就让人脊背发凉的人，Erik如是想。  
“我叫Charles，”对方收起来报纸，把它叠好放在衣兜里，他没有伸手，虽然Erik感到了这个意图，因为天使和恶魔不能握手，如果他们都可以握手，这也太古怪了。  
“呃，先生，我想介绍自己的身份会是一件比较尴尬的事情，您知道我是什么。”  
Erik忽然有些想看看，这个叫Charles的男人如果长出两颗象征魔鬼身份的尖牙会是什么样子。或许是可爱多于可怕。  
“我们谈谈Darwin先生的灵魂问题吧。”Charles看到对方没有自我介绍的打算，实际上这个穿着黑风衣带着黑礼帽戴着一副黑墨镜的男人，一直没有开口说过话。  
“他捐献了自己的角膜，让一位十六岁的姑娘复明；他还捐献了肝脏，挽救了一位六十岁的老人。他的肾脏在车祸中受伤所以不能捐献，他的心脏不符合捐献标准。”Erik干巴巴重复了Darwin可以进天堂的无私奉献。  
一个半透明的魂灵从病房里飘了出来，他看了看面前的两人？两位使者。  
“实际上我有很多罪过，我不幸害我的姐姐堕胎而死，这是上帝都不能原谅的事情。”Darwin看着面目和善的年轻人说，他认为应该向天使忏悔罪过，然后让魔鬼收走他的灵魂。  
“哦，那不是你的错，Armando。那是强奸犯的孩子，如果它活在世间依然会有无数痛苦，这不是你该承受的罪责。”  
“您是天使，您的旨意代表上帝，您原谅了我，那么请让我的灵魂接受它应有的处罚吧，”Darwin转向黑衣服的男人，语气生硬地说，“恶魔，你可以带走我了。”  
Charles微笑了一下，很快他掩住了笑意、尽力严肃一些，他瞟了一眼Erik，对方对这样的误会似乎已经习以为常了。  
“Darwin先生，我才是恶魔，不过想您的确应该跟着那位阁下走。”Charles站在两人中间，微微张开双臂，像是为他们结盟一般。  
Erik没想到事情会走到这个地步——灵魂主动走向地狱、而恶魔主动出让主权，最后他才是一句话都说不上的人。  
“他说得对，堕胎确实是罪恶。”Erik不想让Charles空手而归，他那可以吸附一切物体的磁力此刻毫无用处，他只想让Charles有所收获，而这又不是强力能办到的——哪里冒出来这样一个恶魔呢？  
“My Friend，不用同情我，请带着这位先生向上走吧。”Erik忽然在大脑听到了Charles的声音，他是一个脑波能力者，像Emma一样，不过似乎他的能力更加稳定也更强大，是因为恶魔身份的加持吗？  
“朋友，虽然我不是故意要看你的思想，不过我可以回答，这是天赋所然，和我的身份并没有什么关系。”Charles回复，Erik甚至感觉他微笑着，请问如何在脑子里听到一个人的声音并且感觉他微笑着？  
Darwin有些迷惑，眼前这个不像天使的天使说他是罪恶的，可是那个像天使的恶魔又说他是无罪的，他快要被搞糊涂了。  
“您的姐姐也在天堂，您一定想要见到她，去到永恒的乐园和她相聚吧，亲爱的人。”Charles微笑着劝服道。  
Charles并不知道Darwin的姐姐在天堂，但是她不在地狱，那就是在天堂了。  
Darwin被劝服了——如果这个黑衣人是天使，他就能见到去世的亲人；如果他是恶魔，他活该为自己的罪责受苦受难，不论如何，他都应该跟着这个黑衣人走。  
“Erik，”Erik忽然又转身，他想要Charles记住他的名字，他是Erik，而不是什么别的任何一位圣光闪闪的天使。  
Charles已经掏出报纸查看什么，他抬头，似乎疑惑了一秒，然后挑眉微笑道：“我知道，我知道您叫Erik。”  
读心者，是的，在他们面前没有秘密。  
Erik已经有了初级反干扰能力，比如Emma不可能违背他自己的意愿让他去做什么事情，要是能够那样的话，Emma也不必对他假惺惺客套了。不过Charles的能力显然更强大。  
或许不是所有读心者都像Emma那么讨厌，Erik忽然想。

Erik讨厌外勤，但是自从遇到Charles之后（他是一个特别的恶魔，毫无疑问，所以引起他的注意，也不奇怪，Erik这么跟自己解释），他就不那么反感外勤任务了。  
Emma注意到了这一点，她修剪精致涂成银灰色亮面的指甲放在红唇上，面对Erik，这可不意味着引诱——如果这点把戏能够引诱到Erik，他也无法成为大天使了。  
Emma很想去Erik脑子里看看，到底什么改变了她，但是显然，她做不到。这种要命的好奇一点一点抓着她的心，这才是她为什么把手放在嘴边的原因，除了显得非常有魅力之外，这是她不自觉表现疑惑的动作。  
“别猜了，说任务。”Erik不会读心，但是他会观察。  
“哈，Logan，这可是一个命硬的家伙。等我看看……  
“酒馆？这次他死于酒精中毒？还是那些打黑拳的人对他下了毒手？00:46,我猜会有恶魔过来抢人。你知道Logan这家伙一辈子的功过挺难结算清楚，你记住我和你说的那些证据了吗？”  
Emma抬头望向Erik，正如Erik了解她，她也太熟悉Erik了，此时他的神情表明他神游得根本没听她在说什么。  
“所以，”Emma拖长语调，“你是看上了哪位恶魔小姐么？”  
Erik猛地盯着她，仿佛她真变成了美杜莎。  
“操心好你自己的事情，看我太多容易长抬头纹。”Erik如往常一样嘲讽她一句走了。

Erik坐在酒吧的角落喝酒，他时而抬头看看吧台的表，那并不是因为担心Logan的死亡时间，而是想着，Charles会出现吗？他会什么时候来呢？  
等待永远是漫长的，分分秒秒几乎比Erik在天堂待一年都漫长，他已经看清了酒馆每一个人，看清他们的过去和未来，大腹便便的男人想着勾引身材火辣的姑娘上床，他的眼睛冒着邪火，Erik没来由地生气。  
这样的人注定是要下地狱的，可是想到这个油光满面、邪恶作祟的胖男人居然可以见到Charles，他就十分生气。  
地狱干嘛需要这些人呢？这样的人怎么配和Charles待在一起？  
这个男人甚至在幻想路过的这个腰软臀圆的男人——Charles？  
Erik在暴怒的瞬间已经有一把叉子插到了那个男人的大腿上——他居然敢幻想Charles？  
在那个男人莫名发现自己大腿多了一把叉子还没来得及哀嚎时，Erik已经把他扔到了酒馆外面的巷子里，一会儿会有几个缺钱的小混混招待他的。  
——这些都是正经的天使、Erik的手段。  
Charles目瞪口呆看着Erik顺顺当当毫不犹豫地做完这些事情。  
“你就这么光天化日显形吗？”Erik从角落显形出来，拎着两瓶黄油啤酒过向Charles，虽然他语气责备，但是似乎并非因为Charles大摇大摆的举动，而是，担心他？一个天使担心一个恶魔的安危？  
“当我想喝酒的时候，我会像人一样来买，先生。”Charles接过啤酒用牙咬开，不是恶魔的尖牙，只是普通的牙齿也可以撬开这个瓶盖，看样子Charles经常这么做，可是他看起来还未成年呢。  
“这些酒是我偷的。”Erik看着Charles一口气灌下去半瓶，然后被他的话呛到了。  
“天使先生，哦，这是您的作为？”Charles的笑意带着责备。  
昏黄的灯光让Charles的眼睛看起来更加明亮了，Erik忽然想到那个胖的冒油的男人盯着Charles的胯看。  
“四十了，还有六分钟我们倒霉的朋友就要来了。”Charles瞟了瞟吧台的挂钟，Erik忽然想用磁力把指针冻结，不过这样幼稚的办法并不能真的让时间静止，他们总要面对争夺。  
“Logan，是吧。”Erik也喝了一口酒，他为了Charles挑了黄油啤酒，他更偏好浓烈的口味。  
“他挺传奇的，至少徘徊在生死之间三次，但是最后谁都没有收走他的灵魂。”Charles说着Emma已经和他说过的事情，Logan坐在吧台上灌酒，他连着灌下去三大扎生啤。  
并非有人投毒，也不是任何人为事故，而是突发心脏病。Logan毛糙糙的头从凳子上栽倒，夹克胡乱皱在一起，他旁边的女人大声尖叫着，周围乱作一团，有人叫911，然而来不及了。  
“Go Fuck Yourself！”Logan第四次灵魂出窍，他已经熟悉这种感觉了，面前不出意外站着两个使者，一个人穿着黑灰条纹衬衫看着就像是下班之后去约会的青年人，一个人穿着浅色的套头衫，就像是偷偷跑来买酒的小屁孩。

“别动！让他半躺着，我是医科生，请让我来。”  
Logan看着自己被摆着靠坐在吧台的木围上，他看起来糟糕透了，不过他没怎么欣赏自己的“雅态”，正在抢救他的是一个穿着白衬衫胸前挂着酒红墨镜的小伙子。他脱下Logan的皮夹克卷起来垫在他腰背后面，一手搭着他的脉搏一手抬起他的下巴掐着他的人中。  
Logan感到疼痛，这小子手劲太狠了。然而这些没能让Logan回魂。  
“咳，Logan先生，我想你需要跟我们走了。”Charles看到抢救Logan的年轻人，这个男孩临危不乱、行事敏捷，出于职业病Charles真希望他的灵魂会跟着自己走，当然他还是期待这个叫Scott的人可以上天堂，既然他是个好人。  
Scott将Logan缓缓放平，右手握着空拳从右到左力度适中滚压着Logan的胸腔，同时左手还是掐着他的人中。  
“Breathe，man，”Scott俯身在他耳边呼唤。  
Logan忽然觉得，这个扯淡的世间还是有些值得留恋的东西。比如这一瞬全力挽救他的这个陌生人。  
救护车来了，带走了Logan。  
Scott松了一口气，这个毅力顽强的人总算抗到了急救的时间。  
Logan终于还是熬过了一劫。灵魂回到躯体，感受心脏的抽搐、剧烈的头痛、恶心的胃，还有几乎被掐穿的上唇。

“他的传奇可以再添一笔了，”Charles拿起没喝完的啤酒，虽然他们都要空手而归，但是这还是个不错的夜晚，即便身为恶魔，Charles依然为凡人的生还感到由衷高兴，这是他欣赏Scott的原因。  
“总会有那么一天，到时候我们会再见的。”Erik为Logan见面那句粗话招呼而心中略有不快，或许应该把他扔给Charles。不行，Erik转而否认了这个想法，他现在几乎拒绝任何男人接触Charles，女人也不行。  
可能叫做该死的占有欲在作祟。  
“哦，是的。最近我们的活计不太好，几乎都是我来跑，不过我想天堂很多使者，或许到时候我遇到的并不是你，Erik。”Charles把空酒瓶放在桌子上，Erik打了个响指那酒便又满了。  
Charles笑道：“这是个不错的法术，或许你应该教教我。”  
“你们最近缺人吗？”Erik想到Charles在世界各地到处跑着接灵魂，而他竟然一直没有遇到他，这不公平的几率。  
“是的，你知道地狱的活不像，嗯，你们那里那么容易。”Charles小口啜饮着。  
“你知道锁套的用处吧，”Erik知道如同天使的圣光，恶魔也有自己的法门，比如可以束缚灵魂的锁套，天使也不能阻拦。而他想到，Charles完全可以用读心术，他完全可以让灵魂自愿跟着自己走。  
“朋友，下地狱已经很不幸了，如果还是强迫的，那么就要再添上一重不幸了。”Charles反驳他。  
Erik发现Charles从不滥用自己的读心能力，比如他再也没有感到Charles进入他的大脑。  
“其实，看起来你才像是天使，我们应该互换身份。”Erik说出了人们普遍的看法。  
Charles笑了，他鼻尖有着细密的小汗珠，看起来就像是一个凡人一样，年轻、快活、亲切、充满希望、让人想到很多美好的东西，Erik很想触碰他，从未有如此强烈的渴望。  
“那么你为什么会成为天使呢？”Charles问。  
“你可以来我的脑子里寻找答案。”Erik主动提出了这样的请求，在他开口之前他自己都不相信，Charles也有些意外。  
“我更愿意你告诉我，毕竟进入别人的大脑不是那么好的习惯。”Charles克制了自己的好奇。  
“因为天使更厉害一些。”Erik如实说。  
Charles笑了，笑得唇角挂着一点点啤酒泡沫，Erik想替他擦去，但是他不能。天使和恶魔是不能触碰对方的，或者说，这种触碰会让恶魔感到烙铁一样滚烫痛苦。  
“好了，Charles，别笑话我了，你呢，你为什么？”Erik更好奇这个问题。  
“因为我希望去天堂的人更多一点，”Charles收起笑意，回答他。  
Erik希望感到疼痛的是他，他多么想吻一吻这个可爱的人啊。即便是只能浅浅的吻，也好啊。  
爱是忍耐、是等待，是凌晨的时钟，是缓缓燃烧的烟，Erik忽然明白这些话是什么意思。  
如那个忍耐到最后一刻直到孩子获救，才和他离开的母亲，他不明白人，脆弱的人，如何承受那样灵肉撕裂的状态。  
天亮了，Charles喝了很多酒的脚步有些虚浮，他们拥抱了一下，Erik刻意没有触碰到Charles任何地方，任何一片皮肤，他们分别。  
Erik想到那个关于神造人的传说，神将原本完整的人劈成为二。以前他并不觉得空虚和痛苦，然而现在，在拥抱的瞬间，他觉得自己完整了。

——Erik，如果你能听到我的话，请你来到我这里。  
——Erik！  
——Erik……  
Erik在脑海中再次听到了Charles熟悉的声音，他陷入麻烦了！  
他飞速穿越在这一瞬间死亡的人之间，病房、阁楼、地下室、车辆，笑声、哭声、窃窃私语，模糊的色彩、光柱……  
哪里？  
在哪里？  
Charles的声音没有再出现，Erik让自己冷静下来，能够给Charles造成麻烦的一定是厉害的天使，即便是他自己也不能完全困住Charles——想到Charles是在最后的间隙给他发来求助信号，他焦虑，被地狱烈火炽烤的焦虑。  
肖恩？他的能量环无人能敌，但是不足以限制Charles的脑波。天启！  
Erik想到这个首席大天使。如果说肖恩是一个面带冷笑蛇蝎心肠的伪君子，那么天启就是一个十足的疯子，他冷静而狂热，像圣贤又疯癫。一定是他！这个能够吸纳别人力量的天使。  
该死！  
Erik立于尘寰之上，俯视苍生，他让心中没有任何波澜，倾听寂静中银针掉落的声音，聚精会神，他闭上眼睛，从未如此祈求上帝——  
请让我听到他在哪里。  
请告诉我Charles在哪里。  
Erik终于感知到一个小范围异常剧烈的磁场波动。  
一个红发的姑娘被长满荆棘的黑色绳索套紧上身，她后退到边界，惊恐地看着面前丑陋而高大的男人。  
Charles倒在一旁嘴角留下暗红褐色的血液，浅青色的衬衫湮开大片血渍。  
“Jean，你以为这个小小的恶魔就能救得了你么？你的灵魂是我的，即便他用魔鬼的锁套束缚你，很快他就要死了，一旦他死了，你就是我的了。”  
面容沟壑的老头发出金属摩擦刺耳的笑声。  
“我想他还有点用处，读心者，我先要收取他的能力，然后我就能更加易如反掌地控制你了，亲爱的凤凰。”  
Erik无法突入这个磁场，忽然一个女孩的声音传到他脑子里。  
“不管你是谁，请救救我们。”  
Charles感到剧痛，然后是轻飘飘的，他仿佛在火焰中沐浴，他缓缓睁开眼睛，汗水或者是眼泪氤在睫毛上，他看到天启的面孔有些模糊扭曲。  
仿佛冥河的水在血管间流淌，Charles知道自己在失血，天启割开了他的手腕和脚踝，他就要割开他的喉咙了。  
Charles闭上眼睛。  
“Jean，向上飞翔吧，你是自由的。”Charles以为这是他的遗言。  
濒死的瞬间Charles想，他会去哪里呢？他接过那么多人的灵魂，谁来接他呢？或许Erik会来？  
Erik，Charles不知道为什么在危机的瞬间，只想到了这个名字。  
那时他来不及思考和他一样的Raven、Hank可能同样敌不过天使身份的天启，可是那不是他的理由，他在那时，只能想到一个让他信赖的人。  
——Erik。其他人都是他要保护的对象，包括明明比他强大的Jean，唯有Erik是他的同伴。  
“我觉得自己在飘扬，Erik，”Charles摇摇晃晃站在喷泉边上，就像是考试后通宵狂欢后的大学生一样，他们从酒馆走到校园。  
“我会抓住你。”Erik看着他，在他前面倒走。  
“现在我要坠落了，”Charles要跳下来。  
“我会接着你。”这是他们拥抱的原因，Charles跳进了他的怀里。

Jean看到Charles悬浮着，他的血液违背重力倒流向天启，她听到Charles的声音。Jean进入到Charles的意识，读心者和读心者之间的沟通是双面镜像，她要替他承受痛苦，她要他活着。

巨大的震波，天启终于没有切开Charles的喉咙，他看到自己精心筑造的隔绝体破了一个空洞，一个天使，穿着黑色衬衫的天使，从结界走过来。  
——只有一个天使偏爱黑色。  
大地在震动，从地心被召唤出的玄铁化作一把利戟飞速刺向天启。  
“Erik？！”天启愤怒且震惊，Erik居然有能力反抗他？他居然有能力？反抗他？  
Erik可以确认天启是一个疯子。  
利戟刺穿天启的心脏，然而他还活着。  
“年轻人，你以为这就够了吗？”当天启全神贯注于Erik身上时，他忘记了——  
反派死于话多。  
Jean用天启原本打算割断Charles喉咙的手术刀精准刺穿了自己的心脏，现在她不会感到痛了。  
黑色的绳索束缚住天启，他扭头看向Jean，她自由了，没有任何束缚，这带着火焰的绳索，是她的身份象征。  
天启，难以置信的，在缓缓燃烧的火焰中，不甘心的，最终，死了。

温暖的火团团包裹住Charles。  
“他会没事的。”Jean抹掉眼泪，现在她是Jean，也是凤凰。  
从此，她是地狱女王。  
“Charles，向上飞翔吧，自由吧，自由吧，我开口，给予你自由。”  
凤凰之火会带来重生。

Charles睁眼看到了Erik。  
“啤酒？”  
“天啊，原来恶魔死了是会到天堂的么？”Charles的眼睛滴溜溜地打量着四周，就像个好奇的孩子一样。  
Erik终于可以俯身吻一吻Charles，“欢迎，Angel Charles。”

 

①发表《物种起源》的那位达尔文先生极大冲击了神学所说造物主创造万物的说法，而且进化论也是无神论三大铺垫之一（大家明白这个意思就好，具体可以参阅马克思主义的诞生背景？如果有可爱的宝宝需要背诵这些知识点，一切以教科书为准，这里只是作者的一个大概印象而已）


End file.
